


Literacy

by scarlettriotkiri



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Hyrule-Centric, One-Shot, Other Links mentioned - Freeform, how do I even tag this, tell me how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettriotkiri/pseuds/scarlettriotkiri
Summary: A discussion of books prompts Time and Hyrule to reveal similar pasts.





	Literacy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a discussion in the general headcanons discord chat with @Gary Ktevar and @AuFigir1.  
> Please fucking DM if anything I said was offensive or insensitive. My @ is @scarlettriotkiri#9508.  
> I'll either edit this or take it down.  
> As always please give me constructive criticism. Thanks.

All of the reincarnations sat around the cooking pot as dusk settled. They were eating curry pilaf and laughing around the fire. Wind told Time about his time sailing, Warriors and Legend made petty bets (with money they didn’t have), and the rest were spectating.

Twilight got up and washed his bowl. He packed away his bowl and pulled out a weathered book.

“Oi, farm boy, what are you reading?” Legend called out.

Twilight held up his book and said “The Tale of Zarran.”

“Oh, that boring mess. You should pick up a real book,” Warrior said.

“I didn’t know you could read! I thought you spent all your time spit-shining armor,” Legend chimed in.

Warriors muttered something under his breath and shoved more curry into his mouth as laughter erupted. Twilight winked at Legend, which was acknowledged by a nod.

“Flora had a giant library of books. We managed to restore most of them. I liked Levila Hinulog’s works,” Wild said.

“What you have to read is The Crystal in the Dusk by Mukezi Nokali. Grandma made me read it,” Wind said.

“Can’t say I spent too much time reading. I wrote a lot of orders for swords though,” Four said.

“Hyrule, you’re awfully quiet. What’s yours?” Sky asked.

Hyrule’s eyes immediately darted to the ground. He shifted uncomfortably and stuffed the spicy curry into his mouth. He sheepishly pointed to his mouth to indicate ‘can’t talk’.

Time, noticing his discomfort, chimed in “I barely knew how to read until I turned 19.”

“What?! How?!” Wind was taken aback by the old man’s confession.

“Well, living in a village full of children, sleeping for 7 years, and being thrust into countless adventures doesn’t help,” Time glanced at the sword on Sky’s back.

“In fact, Malon was teaching me how to properly write before I left. Can’t run a farm without basic literacy”.

None of the Links said anything. They gave Twilight questioning looks, who even looked surprised by this. Time laughed at the uncomfortable silence, which prompted everyone else to loosen up.

“I can’t read,” Hyrule said quietly. 

Everyone turned to look at him. Varying looks of questioning and sympathy were thrown. Wild nudged Wind before he could say anything.

“There weren't really any teachers. Never had a chance to learn. That’s why I never use maps or pay attention to signs. Though it would help to learn,” he chuckled uncomfortably. 

“Wait. Is that why you didn’t get a journal for yourself?” Sky asked. 

“Uh, yeah.”

“I’ll teach you then. Can’t be that hard,” Four said.

Hyrule was surprised. He was confused by Four of all people volunteering. They didn’t talk that much, but Four had demonstrated he was fairly competent.

“We’ll need to get you a journal and some more books, but I think we can fit in some study time,” Four said.

The other Links offered books, pens, and Wild offered his Sheikah slate if it could help in any way. Legend joked about Warriors joining them, which was met with a hard punch of the shoulder. Time offered to join them.

“Thank you guys, really. I didn’t think I would have anyone to actually teach me,” Hyrule said.

“Don’t mention it”.


End file.
